An Old Fashioned Train Romance… With Out The Train
by CallMeMina
Summary: Mina is in to her romance novels again. And what will her poor martial arts master trunks do? Mina and Trunks one shot.This one goes out to al the hopeless romantics out there. (^.~)


[An Old Fashioned Train Romance. With Out The Train] Rated: PG By Mina Aino  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon.  
  
Description: Mina is in to her romance novels again. And what will her poor martial arts master trunks do? Mina and Trunks one shot.  
  
Authors note: it's an AU of the real Mina and Trunks story I will be posting soon. It shouldn't be to confusing. Please enjoy. This one goes out to al the hopeless romantics out there, you all should like it (I hope)  
  
Mina sat on her bead reading a book intently. "Kiss, Kiss, KISS ALREADY!!!!!" she screamed. Her eyes started to move across the page faster and faster. Her breathing became heavy. "Come on Takumi, just kiss him, he is perfect." She begged the inanimate object in her hand. Her eyes stop at one portion of the page. Her whole body just seemed to stop. Small teardrops started to form around her eyes. She was completely overjoyed.  
She closed the book and sighed deeply. "That was so perfect. Why can't I have anything like that happen to me." She paused for a second and began to giggle. "Yeah, like one of those old fashion romance movies where the women has to leave by train and then." her eyes began to sparkle with the mere thought of being apart of such a thing. "Yes, then HE would show up and try and stop the train from leaving." Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  
Just then a young man entered Her room. It was Trunks. He was about two years older than Mina making him about 18 or so. He trained Mina in the martial arts and was also best friend to her. "Hey, What's Shaken?" he asked as he entered the room.  
Mina looked up with sad eyes "I. I." Trunks felt a little disturbed to see his pupil upset. "What's wrong Mina, are you ok?" he asked his friendly smile turning to a worried frown. Mina took the book she was reading and held it out to Trunks. He took the small green chapter book and looked it over from front to back. "I don't understand Mina, what is it?" he asked one last time. Mina opened her mouth to answer then paused for a second. She quickly swiped the book away from the eighteen-year-old and geld it close to her. "This book is SO good! It has the best ending!" Trunks in hearing her answer felt very confused, and held the face for it. "If it had such a good ending then." he bit his tong for a second, 'then why are you crying?"  
Mina thought about his question for a bit. And then moved over and motioned for Trunks to sit next to her. He hesitated for a moment then sat on the bed next to his pupil. "Well????" he asked with a slight sign of agitation in his voice. "Well. it was so perfect. Takumi, the main character." Mina started but then was interrupted by Trunks. "You mean the Protagonist. " He said. Mina looked at him for a second with a angered look. "Yeah what ever. Like I was saying it was so perfect. Takumi was trying to get the attention of the cutes guy in the WHOLE school and in ever attempt she failed miserably, well as the story progresses." she stopped for a second to catch her breath.  
Trunks at this point felt very lost. The confusion was enough to wanna hit your head on the sharpest thing you could find. "But. how is that a good thing. she doesn't get to be with the guy she likes!" Trunks stated. Mina looked a bit agitated. "Um, My dear master Trunks, I believe you didn't let me Finnish what I was saying." She said putting on a English accent on. Trunks chuckled and then apologized for his rudeness. "Okay, then what happened Mina?" Trunks asked. Mina's cheeks once again turned a light pink, her hands slipped up to her face and she held her cheeks, "It's, it's just all to perfect because in the end the boy admits to her that he had had his eye on her the whole time.and. and." at this point Trunks was getting sick of the whole thing. "AND WHAT HAPPENS ALREADY????" He blurted out. Mina began to giggle, "Well, right out of the Blue he kissed her!" Trunks hearing this nearly fell over, "I should have known" he rolled his eyes.  
Mina's giggle fit immediately stopped and her face seemed to fade to the shadows. She stood up in front of Trunks. "What do you mean you should have known???" Mina quickly snapped. Trunks Bit down on his lip trying not to laugh, "Well you see you." He couldn't hold his composer any longer. He took in a big breath of air and began to laugh, not little chuckles but big belly laughs. The type of laugh that could last for hours. Mina began to wave her arms back and forth in anger, "WHAT???!!!!" Trunks calmed himself and cleared his throat. "You Mina, are one that is called a hopeless romantic!" Mina's expression changed, she looked at him confused. "A hopeless. romantic? No, I can't be one" her face look kinda distorted when she said Hopeless romantic, like it was a foreign word of some kind, almost like when she tried to speak English. Mina's eyes filled with water, one tear slipped down her face then soon another. Trunks was taken completely by surprise by the girls reaction. He hadn't meant it in a mean way he really hadn't. "Mina, stop crying!" he said with a chuckle. When she didn't stop crying Trunks felt a little bad about what he said. "Woah, you are really emotional right now. is it that time of the month?" Trunks said with out thinking. He quickly covered his mouth. 'how could I be so stupid' he thought. Mina turned away from him and started to sob harder. Trunks could feel his heart sink. "Man I'm really. not doing to good today am I?" he asked himself. Mina then turn around and wiped the tears away from her eyes and she tried to say something, "You big jerk, Your Right." she was interrupted by her sobs. "I mean I'm the princess of Venus, Guardian of love. and I don't even have a boyfriend." She began to rub her eyes to rid them of the constant flow of tears. Trunks burst out laughing again. Mina started at him confused, he controlled his laughter and looked Mina strait in her blue eyes. "I'm laughing at you." He put it so bluntly, like it was all to obvious. She found herself hurt even more. "Mina your only 16 years old, have your whole life to fall in love. And believe me you ask any guy and they will definitely go out with you." he stopped himself there. Mina's eyes drifted down to the floor "but, I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll never find the one" Trunks saw that Mina was in fact serious. Her eyes just seemed to say everything and then it hit him. He knew what he had to do to make her believe him. Trunks stood up, he was confident it would work. When Trunks stood Mina's head snapped up to see what he was doing. 'this is it Trunks, it's now or never." Trunks thought trying to reassure himself. He was quick . His head tilted down and he at first only brushed Mina's lips with his lips. He looked into her eyes. "Master Trunks, what are you doing??" she said her voice only a whisper but he could hear a slight tremble in it. Mina's stomach felt funny, it tickled. Trunks 's nose was right on the side of Mina's, he noted he was become very uneasy about this situation. 'Theirs no going back now.' Trunks thought. Trunks looked into her eyes again and then traveled down the child like features of her face. 'Why hadn't I noticed before she was like, like an angel?' he asked himself. His fear seemed to wipe away as he began to enjoy this closeness with her. He enjoyed the little brush of his lips on hers. Mina felt a bit confused, she honestly didn't know what this eighteen year old man was going to do. Was he going to tell her something, like the useful advice he would give her. Then it hit her, 'he's. he's going to.." her mind refused to say it. He leaned into her getting as close as possible. His eyes although he could actually see them were locked on her lips. His head leaned down and his eyes closed, it all felt so natural to him. even though he had never done it in his whole life, he had never kissed anyone before. His lips gently touched hers and all reality was left for that moment. Mina would have gasped but she didn't want to break this at all. Her hearts skipped a beat. His lips were not what she expected, they were soft and caring, she could feel ever groove and longed he would deepen the kiss. Trunks's arms felt out of place at the moment, something didn't feel right. His hands moved to Mina's hands that were clenched together in a manner of such as praying. His hands fell on top of her and he moved them. He placed her arms around his neck and then locked his arms around her tiny body. The kiss was sweeter than any fruit either had tasted. So full of life, how could something so small bring such a feeling that can't even be explained.  
  
That Day Mina got her old-fashioned train romance. minus the train. 


End file.
